


Люди как вид

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Anal Sex, Emotions, Hair Kink, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, M/M, MakeJaalBi, Oral Sex, PWP, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Sex, Slash, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Люди - самый странный вид, который доводится видеть Джаалу.





	

Смотря в иллюминатор, Джаал оценивает, насколько другими отсюда выглядят звезды. Не очень другие. Он почти уверен, что они такие же, какими он их видел в небесах над родным домом.  
Тут похожие предметы и технологии, но народ… Народ вокруг теперь иной. Иные виды.  
  
Джаал молчит и старается выглядеть строго и уверено в себе, но он ужасно смущен тем, что вокруг больше нет никого, кто был бы на него похож.  
  
Есть азари. Синяя, как отрава, и ее слова поражают ничуть не меньше. Она хрупкая и уязвимая, но обладает особым качеством, которое защищает ее — биотикой.  
Есть турианка. Высокая и жесткая, заключенная в костяную броню и деловитость, как в крепость. Джаал ощущает себя слишком широким и открытым рядом с ней.  
Кроган, конечно. Он немного похож на зверька, который был у Джаала в детстве, но этого нельзя говорить вслух. Ему кажется, его не поймут. Но кроган правильный. Он никогда не скрывает своих мыслей, озвучивая без стеснения, и его эмоции всегда явные.  
  
И люди. Много людей. Самых странных созданий, каких только можно представить. У них мягкая кожа и нет средств для защиты, если отложить оружие и экипировку в сторону. Они разных цветов, но каких-то блеклых. Совсем не прекрасных лазурных и лиловых, голубых и лавандовых, как ангара.  
_Кожа Аллии лавандовая._  
А кожа Скотта Райдера бледно-розовая.  
  
…  
  
Это первый человек, которого видит Джаал. Первый, которого касается.  
  
Иногда он размышляет, заглядывая в иллюминаторы, где огни звезд утопают в черном подоле космоса, почему подпустил его к себе. Это не то, что он обычно делает с чужаками.  
Но ему очень, очень хочется знать, что из себя представляют люди.  
  
Люди — любопытный, но непонятный вид. Они могут улыбаться и смеяться, но быть совсем не радостными внутри.  
_Манипулировать эмоциями_.  
Люди лгут и притворяются. Делают вид и обводят вокруг пальца ради достижения целей.  
  
Еще у людей есть в-о-л-о-с-ы.  
Это странно, подмечает Джаал в день, когда видит своего первого человека. На его голове какая-то вещь, которая отличает его от них всех. Джаал думал, что это часть его одежды, чтобы прикрыть макушку от лучей светила или уберечь от радиоизлучения, но тот никогда ее не снимает.  
  
Волосы похожи на мох и на водоросли, но они тонкие и сухие, и их много в одном месте. Они растут откуда-то изнутри, пробивая себе путь сквозь кожу, но это не больно. Человек говорит, что нет.  
Их нет у азари. Нет у турианцев. У кроганов тоже нет. Иметь их - уникальное свойство.  
  
Джаал дотрагивается с интересом до волос Лиама, мужчины с темной кожей, с которым ему выходит общаться больше всего. Тому не нравится.  
  
— Эй, приятель, ты чего, не дергай, — усмехается тот и морщится, отклоняя голову в сторону. — А если я сейчас начну с тебя твой капюшончик стягивать?  
  
Но вообще Лиам хороший. Лиам рассказывает, что почти у всех людей растут волосы. Лиам говорит, что они растут и на теле, но он не покажет, где конкретно.  
Джаал уточняет, есть ли волосы у Коры или Скотта.  
  
— Я думаю, она удаляет их с остального тела, — задумчиво говорит Лиам и чему-то улыбается. — Чтобы не мешались. Ну ты понимаешь.  
  
Джаал не понимает.  
Про волосы Скотта Райдера Лиам ничего не знает.  
  
Джаал видит их немного на грудине, когда олимпийка Райдера не застегнута до самого верха, а тот не поддел майку. Он тянет руку, чтобы коснуться его пальцами, но вспоминает, что люди так просто не трогают друг друга, и отходит назад.  
  
На самом деле Скотт не против. Он говорит об этом позже.  
Он говорит, что ему нравятся мужчины.  
Джаалу тоже нравятся мужчины. И женщины. И цветы. И шить. Много чего. Наверное, Скотт имеет в виду нечто особое.  
  
_Он имеет._  
  
Это похоже на что-то совершенно новое, когда Скотт целует его в первый раз. Сладкое и очень интимное. Неожиданное. И долгожданное. Мягкое. И грубое. У Скотта есть волосы на лице, и они колют Джаалу губы.  
  
Так они отличаются.  
  
Самцы крупнее самок. У них нет опухолей в области груди. Бедра уже и плечи шире. И у них есть волосы на лице. Называется щетина.  
У Скотта она короткая, жесткая. Растет по области челюсти. Чуть темнее, чем на голове. В нее нельзя зарыться пальцами и провести по коже, но она шершавая и забавная, если потереть.  
Скотт разрешает трогать свою голову и тело, когда они одни.  
Это восхищает и потрясает, и заставляет Джаала чувствовать свою принадлежность ему.  
  
...  
  
Люди так тщательно скрывают себя под одеждой, расставаясь с ней с неохотой, что Джаалу еще ни разу не удавалось увидеть Райдера обнаженным целиком. Только частями.  
  
Но вот наконец. Оно.  
  
Он смотрит на распростертое перед ним тело на постели, и затейливая россыпь звезд за стеклом позади нее расплывается. Они не имеют значения.  
Джаал осторожно садится на колени на пол у койки, рассматривая его. Он еще никогда не видел вживую особь человека настолько детально. Это не то же, что смотреть схемы.  
  
Скотт дышит. Скотт ждет.  
Возможно, каких-нибудь действий, но Джаал не уверен, что может начать действовать сразу, пока не узнает, с чем имеет дело.  
  
Скотт узкий и мягкий.  
У него бледная гладкая кожа, твердый живот с натренированными мышцами пресса, на груди розовые ореолы сосков. По данным Джаала, это неразвитые молочные железы. Они не несут никакой функции, но выглядят интригующе. До них приятно дотрагиваться, и они служат дополнительным индикатором возбуждения.  
  
У Скотта мускулистые ноги, и член его всегда снаружи. Странно. Он не прячет его внутрь тела, когда у него нет эрекции, и не умеет им целенаправленно двигать. Только заставляет его подниматься и влажнеть.  
Не то чтобы кое-какую разницу между их видами они не выяснили раньше.  
  
Как в первый раз. В кладовой.  
  
…  
  
Скотт затаскивает его туда и тоже хочет посмотреть. Сквозь растрепанные взрывающимися эмоциями мысли Джаал отмечает у него повышение температуры, сбившееся дыхание и проблемы с моторикой. Это хорошо. В такие моменты люди не лгут. Ему хочется верить.  
  
У Райдера дрожат руки, когда он проникает под ремни на одежде Джаала и входит в очень приватную зону.  
_У людей такие же ловкие и умелые пальцы. Даже чуть более быстрые и чуткие._  
Скотт очень долго не может успокоиться и перестать смеяться, когда узнает, что ангара могут управлять пенисом, как еще одной конечностью.  
Джаал не понимает причину его смеха и почти решает обидеться, но Скотт останавливает его. Разворачивается, приспуская свои брюки с бедер. У него белые в тусклом свете ягодицы и впалый копчик. Хребта почти не видно под кожей.  
Он опирается о металлический контейнер перед собой, наклоняясь, и просит _трахнуть_ его.  
Переводчик Джаала имеет проблемы с этим словом, но не то чтобы он не догадывался, что нужно делать.  
  
Кружится голова. Джаал потерян, потому что ему, с одной стороны, тоже очень хочется. С другой, он не знает, что под этим понимают люди. Делают ли они это, как ангара, чтобы показать свою привязанность, или только ради размножения? Он не дочитал про это. Может быть, Скотт Райдер хочет размножиться с ним.  
Он на всякий случай уточняет, что если что-то и выйдет из генетического материала, который окажется внутри Скотта, то он возьмет на себя ответственность за их потомство.  
  
Скотт беспричинно смеется, говорит, что рад, и прижимается к нему спиной.  
Джаал сожалеет, что не смог попробовать его там сначала, но внутри Скотта тепло, и мягко, и тесно. И можно целовать его в затылок. Волосы щекочут нос и лицо. _Хорошее ощущение._ Это отличный бонус.  
Тот впредь не смеется над тем, что Джаал умеет делать своим членом. Больше всего ему нравится движение внутрь-наружу. Туда-сюда, как он говорит.  
  
— Туда-сюда, — шепчет он жарко, запрокидывая затылок на плечо за собой, и двигает рукой у себя внизу. — Так хорошо. Туда… и сюда…  
  
Джаал бродит по своей каюте, пытаясь разложить свои мысли по полкам и прийти к выводу. Хоть какому-нибудь.  
Скотт делает это с ним, потому что любит его? Испытывает симпатию?  
Может, он делает это со всеми?  
Или потому, что ему просто интересен их вид? То, как они взаимодействуют.  
  
У Лиама странное лицо, когда Джаал спрашивает, принадлежал ли он когда-нибудь Скотту. По нему сложно что-то прочитать, и это Джаалу совсем не нравится.  
Потом Лиам объясняет, что не ожидал вопроса и нет, не принадлежал.  
  
…  
  
Джаал ведет рукой по ноге Скотта, и вслед за движением на коже подскакивают мурашки, вздымая темные волоски дыбом.  
  
— У тебя безумно красивая левая нога, — признается Джаал.  
  
Скотт приподнимается на локтях.  
  
— Э?  
— Я делаю тебе комплимент, — неловко оправдывается Джаал.  
  
Он думал, что всегда приятно слышать хорошие слова о себе. И частях себя.  
Может быть, о чем-то людям нельзя говорить.  
  
— Вообще-то у нас не принято выделять какую-то часть тела, если она из парного набора, — объясняет Скотт, немного помолчав. — А то можно подумать, что вторая хуже.  
— Но мне нравится левая, — пожимает плечами Джаал.  
  
Он проводит рукой по второй ноге, и та, признаться, на самом деле не хуже. Кожа реагирует на его прикосновения, покрываясь мелкими пупырышками.  
  
Скотт вздыхает и ложится на спину, закрывая глаза.  
Джаал уделяет внимание его бедрам, но не так много. Они мощные и немного похожи на его бедра, свитые из рельефных мышц.  
Есть много других мест.  
Мест, которые он мог не видеть раньше.  
Как грудь. Волос там совсем не так много, но есть. Вдоль грудины и чуть-чуть у сосков.  
Джаал просит Скотта поднять руки, и тот неловко подчиняется, забрасывая их на подушку.  
  
Люди — странные. Скотт точно не уверен, зачем им волосы в таких местах. Он говорит, что, по одной версии, это, как и соски, рудимент, подарок их эволюции.  
По другой, они помогают задерживать запах, чтобы привлечь партнера.  
  
Джаал привлекается. В нем вскипает страстное волнение, ему не терпится коснуться нового места.  
Скотт ерзает под ним, когда он скользит подушечками пальцев по подмышечной впадине.  
_Очень нежная кожа, очень чувствительная._  
Там чуть влажно, и Скотта это почему-то смущает. Кровь приливает к его лицу, и он жмурится.  
  
— Неприятно? — спрашивает Джаал, убирая руки.  
— Приятно, — быстро говорит Скотт. — Я просто не ожидал, что ты будешь там трогать.  
— Я хочу трогать везде.  
  
Он хочет. Как здесь или на груди. Или на животе, где от лунки пупка ведет такая заманчивая темная дорожка вниз. _Приватная территория._  
От прикосновений у Скотта встает.  
И это тоже та реакция, которая не лжет.  
  
…  
  
Джаал задает вопрос себе, почему он продолжает это делать.  
  
Потому что испытывает симпатию к Скотту? Да, пожалуй, он испытывает. Ему нравится на него смотреть, нравится трогать. Он беспокоится, когда тот пропадает надолго. И всегда так здорово видеть его после военных стычек целого и невредимого.  
  
Потому ли, что ему по-прежнему интересны люди как вид? Джаал изучил уже довольно много о них. Конечно, понять их до конца он так и не смог, наверное, для такого нужно больше времени. Но ему нравится думать, что он понимает Скотта.  
Когда тот зол, он хмурится и щурит глаза. Почти не разговаривает и не смотрит прямо, чтобы не сорваться.  
Когда весел, то касается всего вокруг, словно стремясь поделиться своей внутренней радостью, заразить своим счастьем и сделать все вокруг лучше.  
Когда испытывает желание, он розовеет и нервничает. Дотрагивается до своих запястий, тяжело дыша, и ошибается в словах, прерывая фразы не там, где они должны логично кончиться.  
  
Джаал думает о том, что не хочет изучать других, даже если изучит Скотта Райдера до конца.  
  
…  
  
— А с той стороны нет волос? — интересуется Джаал, кивая вниз.  
  
Скотт смеется.  
  
— Нет, с той стороны нет.  
— Я хочу посмотреть.  
  
Скотт задерживает дыхание и мнется с минуту, прежде чем наконец перевернуться на живот. Его тело больше напряжено сейчас. Поджаты маленькие пальцы ног, мышцы бедер отвердели.  
Положив голову на бок, он наблюдает через темные густые ресницы.  
  
— Ну, может быть, немного в самом низу, — робко говорит он и прячет лицо в подушку.  
  
Эта сторона не такая интересная, как та. С этой стороны они с ангара похожи.  
Джаалу все равно нравятся его розовые ягодицы.  
Он скользит рукой вдоль позвоночника. От загривка к лопаткам, по сгибу поясницы и к мягкому седалищу. По линии схода к теплому центру.  
Скотт приподнимает бедра навстречу, не желая прерывать контакт.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы соединились сейчас? — спрашивает Джаал на всякий случай.  
  
Скотт любит чувствовать его член внутри. Он сам это сказал. Любит, когда он двигается. Любит, когда он дотрагивается до всего. А уж когда находит особое место в Скотте… тот становится шумным.  
Язык и пальцы там он тоже любит, хотя и не так громко. Но ими можно сделать больше.  
  
— Или хочешь, чтобы я продолжил?  
  
У Скотта красивое странное лицо. Маленькие вытянутые глаза, выпуклый нос, как у самки. Небольшая голова совсем без капюшона, зато с копной мягких щекотных волос.  
  
Он не протестует, переворачиваясь обратно. Не протестует, когда Джаал держит его за запястья над головой, чтобы не опускал руки.  
Только всхлипывает неуютно и прогибается в пояснице, будто бы пытаясь ускользнуть, стоит Джаалу коснуться губами его волос под мышками. Вздрагивает, когда он целует. Неловко елозит, позволяя вдыхать свои человеческие запахи, но замирает, когда рука Джаала находит его особые органы внизу.  
Сейчас там натянута кожа, видно все, что скрывала крайняя плоть. Розовое, обнаженное, покрытое клейкой и прозрачной влагой.  
Они не так сильно отличаются, если подумать. Не в этом точно.  
  
Джаал хочет принадлежать ему и решительно целует все места на Скотте. Где есть волосы и где их нет. Где кожа мягкая, как ткань, и где чувствительная, как сенсорная панель.  
  
Скотт Райдер издает много звуков, пока Джаал дарит прикосновения губ его члену. Смеется, мычит и упирается лопатками в матрац, когда Джаал поднимает и сгибает его ноги, чтобы исследовать скрытые области с той стороны.  
  
Людей обычно не хватает надолго.  
Это — короткая близость. Но очень искренняя. Джаал наблюдает боком глаза за реакциями человека, и они не лгут.  
Скотт испытывает удовольствие.  
Ему нравится, что он заставляет Скотта чувствовать это.  
Тот пытается скрыть свои ощущения, сдерживаясь, но его тело честнее. _Оно отзывается. Оно говорит._  
Бедра сами подаются вверх вслед за сжимающей его рукой и возвращаются, чтобы не отдаляться от ласкающего языка.  
Кожа краснеет. Скотт запрокидывает голову назад, приоткрывая рот и дышит страсть как тяжело, задыхаясь. Он комкает наволочку и мычит, и шепчет.  
  
— Я сейчас кончу, — предупреждает он, как будто Джаал без его слов может не понять. — Не останавливайся.  
  
Живот напрягается, проступает рельеф мышц.  
Скотт сжимается, сокращается, пульсирует, дрожит и в конце вытягивает ноги вверх, распрямляя их.  
На его лице облегчение, он со стоном разбрасывает руки в стороны и улыбается.  
  
Джаал ждет несколько минут, пока тот оправится после оргазма, а потом целует его в колено, привлекая внимание. Скотт вспоминает, что обнял его за шею ногами после, и раскидывает их, наконец освобождая его.  
  
Это наверняка безумная трата — оставлять вот так свой генетический материал на животе, когда угроза вымирания человечества в этой галактике сильна.  
Но не менее безумная, чем все, что они делают, изучая особенности видов друг друга.  
  
Джаал приятно удивлен, когда Скотт садится и обнимает его теперь руками, увлекая за собой на постель и прижимаясь всем телом.  
  
— Было потрясающе, — мурлычет он, потираясь губами о его лицо и шею.  
  
Джаал гладит его волосы на голове, где они мягкие и послушные. Ему нравятся волосы. Их структура и места, где они водятся. Иногда открытые, как лицо и голова, а иногда спрятанные, что делает кожу под ними более уязвимой и голодной до прикосновений.  
Но ему на самом деле больше всего нравится просто смотреть на него.  
Когда Скотт улыбается ему, он и имеет в виду улыбку. И иногда их виды очень схожи.  
  
Может быть, Джаалу и не понять всех людей. Может быть. Но ему нравится понимать одного их представителя и принадлежать ему. Он это знает, и этого достаточно.


End file.
